Bobobo Episode (insert number here):My What Long Arm Hairs You Have
by Taiski
Summary: My fist One-shot! Read and Review!


_**Tai: "Yo. This is what I have planned for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. I'll be writing this one shot and then I'll write a multiple chapter story later."**_

_**Bobobo: "What then we won't be able to be rid of you?"**_

_**Beauty: "Bobobo that wasn't nice!"**_

_**Tai: "Its ok Beauty." ~Throws a red gorilla in lederhosen at Bobobo~**_

_**Bobobo: "Ow! You jerk!"**_

_**Tai: "Disclaimer! Go!"**_

**Disclaimer: Taiski doesn't own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or any other of the copyrighted media mentioned in this one shot. He does own the Ocs used in this one shot.**

* * *

**Bobobo Episode (insert number here):**

**My What Long Arm Hairs You Have**

Our story takes place after Bobobo and his brave allies defeated Lord I-Wanna-Eat-a-Toe-Row and his legions of gruesome banana-frogmen. The battle lasted for ten days and three nights, as the opposing sides combated each other in the most feared torture ever conceived, Mario Party!

"Oh, the horrible pain and suffering we underwent!" Said Bobobo. "Hey! None of that stuff happened!" Exclaimed Beauty. "Oh, your no fun, Beauty." Don Patch bluntly said. Suddenly a sixteen year old boy fell from the sky, landing on Jelly Jiggler. His hair was black with his bangs dyed blue. He wore a red t-shirt, black pants, green shoes, chain wrist bands, and purple goggles around his neck.

"That's the last time I take directions from a green toaster." He said, as he got up, obviously not noticing the people around him. "Um," Gasser started. "You!" The boy said pointing at Bobobo. "Me?" Bobobo asked. "Yes, you, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!" The boy yelled. "My name is Aka Keishoku, and I-Have-Come-Here-To-Fight-You-Now-Let-Us-Fight!" Aka shouted before leaped at Bobobo, leg extended to kick. Bobobo merely swatted Aka away, Aka becoming a chibi mid flight, and he landed with a squeak.

"Ow! Why did you do that sempai?" Aka asked dressed as a high school student wearing a pale blue buttoned up blazer over a white shirt and a pair of black trousers complete with a black tie with a purple vertical stripe. "Oh. I'm so sorry Akurhi. Please forgive me." Bobobo said as he knelt to help Aka up, wearing the same uniform Aka was. "Uhh~." Beauty and Gasser said at the same time. Then Don Patch jumped on to Bobobo's head in motorcycle helmet. "Now, Charge!" He yelled. Bobobo punched Aka in the gut sending, him flying.

After Aka landed, he stood up, dusted off his pants and yawned before sitting down and started to snore. "Should we wake him up?" Gasser asked. "Guys. I'm right here." Said a voice that sounded like Jelly Jiggler's. Everyone turned to see a blue blob thing covered in black threads. "Ahh! Monster!" Cried Bobobo and Don Patch as they shot repeatedly with laser guns. "I see you have discovered my Super Fist." Aka said. "Your Super Fist?" Beauty asked. "I am the master of the fist of Arm hair!" He gloated. "Then," Bobobo shuddered, "you are a Hair Kingdom Survivor."

"That's right," Aka Said dressed in a towel around his neck and a bucket on his head, "Bobobo, I am your father's brother's sister's neighbor's dentist's son!" "No, that's not true," Bobobo quivered, "it's impossible!" "What does that even make you two?!" Gasser shouted/asked. "We are cousins!" Aka answered. "Now face my, Super Fist of The Arm Hair: Drilling Needl…." "Fist of Nose Hair: One More Thing!" Bobobo interrupted, dressed as an old man with messy hair, glasses, shirt and vest. He whacked Aka in the forehead, sending him flying.

"Cousin Aka," Bobobo spoke, "you have gotten so much stronger since last time we meet. Don't worry, I will not lose to them." "Huh? Bobobo what are talking about? That guy was really your cousin? Who did you say you wouldn't lose to?" Beauty asked. Bobobo, however, had turned into a dog with wheels and started to 'roll' into the west. The others decided it best to just follow him.

Meanwhile, Aka laid face up in the ground, a smile on his face."Cousin Bobobo, you are the only one who can defeat the Octavia. I know it." he said before he lost consciences. A shadow fell over him moments later.

* * *

**Tai: "My hands are hurting!"**

**Aka: Don't worry, man, you can take a rest after this."**

**Tai: "Thanks. Stay tuned for the adventure in, '**_**Bobobo: Rise of the Octavia**_**' coming soon."**

**Read & Review**


End file.
